Salir de la burbuja
by caitlindistefano
Summary: Dino siempre la había mantenido bajo una burbuja y no quería eso más.- "Quiero ir a la escuela" -. No se esperaría que la vida normal fuera más dura de lo que habría esperado, en especial cuando lo conoció a él, sus ojos, esos ojos.
1. El primer berrinche de Clarisse

**Nota: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo I

-¿De verdad está seguro, señor?- Romario preguntó por undécima vez

-Sí, Romario, quiero retomar como profesor en Namimori de forma permanente- dijo Dino tomando unos papeles que le hacían falta para viajar el día siguiente

-¿Y está seguro de llevar a la señorita con usted?- preguntó Bono, él siempre se había preocupado mucho por ella

-Por supuesto, de hecho mandé a Iván a buscarla para darle la noticia- dijo el rubio y como si los hubieran invocado aparecieron por la puerta del despacho Iván junto a una chica de cabello castaño y unos ojos muy especiales, que a simple vista se veían café, pero si miraba al sol y se iluminaban se veían verdes

-Hola, chicos- saludó ella con una brillante sonrisa

-Hola, pequeña- Dino fue a abrazarla, Romario y Bono la saludaron con una sonrisa y una ligera reverencia-Oye ¿recuerdas que retomaré como profesor en dos días en Namimori?-

-Por supuesto- dijo ella y se sentó en el escritorio del capo

-Pues tú vienes conmigo- sonrió el rubio

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Dino!- gritó ella abrazándolo, provocando una pequeña risa del mayor

-Romario, consígueme pasajes para los diez tutores de Clarisse- pidió Dino separándose de la menor

Entonces fue como si algo hiciera click en la mente de Clarisse, miró a Romario en busca de apoyo quien le guiñó un ojo en señal de que le hiciera su petición a Dino, ella nunca le pedía nada así que, que más daba que le pidiera una pavada, no era tan trágico lo que pediría.

-¡Espera!- Dino volteó a verla –Yo…- esta vez miró a Bono quien asintió con la cabeza para que continuara- Yo… quiero… yo quiero ir a la escuela- dijo con una sonrisa

Por un minuto pensó que lo había conseguido, el rubio primero la miro con sorpresa y luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, "¡Lo hice!" se decía la castaña en la mente, pero no se esperó la siguiente reacción de Dino. El capo Cavallone comenzó a soltar una fuerte carcajada y la sonrisa de todos los presentes se borró ante esta reacción.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Clarisse- y dicho esto miro a Romario parando de reír- Romario llama a los tutores para que se preparen para el viaje- pero Romario ni siquiera se inmutó, solo miró a la castaña, entonces ella recordó un día que hablaba con el pelinegro

_Se lo había prometido, que malo era, llevaba planeando esto por dos semanas y él simplemente se había olvidado, la había dejado plantada. Otra vez._

_-¿Señorita?- Romario entró a la habitación y observó a la castaña caminando de un lado a otro_

_-¿Qué ocurre, Romario?- preguntó ella mirando su móvil, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje, para variar_

_-El jefe no podrá llegar- dijo suavemente intentando no lastimarla y al ver que ella no respondía decidió acercarse a reconfortarla-Perdónelo, señorita Clarisse- y dicho esto la abrazó, la castaña se dejó abrazar por el mayor-¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta?-_

_-Por supuesto- dijo ella con una sonrisa que parecía bastante real, era muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos_

_-¿Por qué nunca le ha hecho un berrinche al jefe?- preguntó el pelinegro_

_-Porque mi papá me dijo que las cosas se resuelven conversando, no a los gritos ni a las peleas- respondió ella con una sonrisa y ojos nostálgicos_

_-Quizás un día deba hacer uno, yo la estaré apoyando-_

_-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella_

_-Por supuesto, pero solo una vez- dijo y le guiñó un ojo_

Era el momento.

-¡DINO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y sumado a la acumulación de todas las decepciones que le había dado el capo Cavallone, aquel grito resonó en toda la mansión Cavallone llamando la atención de todos los que estaban allí

De pronto el rubio no entendió que estaba pasando, Clarisse se había puesto como loca botando todo lo que había sobre su escritorio en todas direcciones exclamando cosas como "¡Quiero ir a la escuela!" "¡¿Porque nunca me dejas hacer nada?!" y cosas así, jamás la había visto hacer un berrinche, pero se estaba saliendo de control y era algo que no podía permitirse. Rápidamente se acercó, la tomo del brazo y simplemente dijo.

-De acuerdo ¡De acuerdo!- palabras con las que toda la destrucción paró

Más tarde, Clarisse se había ido a dormir, y Dino decidió interrogar a Romario, el pelinegro era el más cercano a la pequeña por lo que él debía saber algo sobre el cambio de actitud radical que tuvo por un segundo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Dino

-¿Y bien que, jefe?- preguntó Romario de vuelta

-¿A qué se debe ese arranque de niña caprichosa que tuvo Clarisse? ella jamás había actuado así- el capo Cavallone fue directamente al grano sin pelos en la lengua

-Puede ser que simplemente no haya soportado más las múltiples decepciones que la ha hecho pasar, jefe- respondió Romario

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?- Dino intento recordar en que ocasiones la había decepcionado

-Hace cinco años, en su cumpleaños número diez, usted la llevo al museo de historia natural, ha sido la única ocasión en que ha cumplido- dijo Romario recordando ese día

-Pero que tal la vez en que… ah no, tuve trabajo, y cuando… espera, esa vez tuve entrenamiento, y aquella ocasión en que… tuve una reunión-

-¿lo ve, señor? La señorita siempre se ha mostrado muy madura a la hora de aceptar sus constantes faltas y rechazos, cuando no cumple promesas y la deja plantada, pero llegaría el día en que no aguantaría más- explicó Romario a su jefe

-¿Crees que me volverá a hacer un berrinche si le fallo otra vez?- preguntó el rubio

-No, está es la primera y la última vez que ella haga esto- respondió el pelinegro con seguridad

-¿Seguro?-

-Al cien por cien, señor- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa

-Cambiando de tema ¿Crees que Clarisse se llevara bien con Tsuna?- preguntó Dino pensando en cómo su hermanito reaccionaría cuando llegara con la castaña a Japón

-La señorita Clarisse es una joven encantadora, seguro que se llevaran de maravilla- dijo Romario y Dino sonrió

-Espero que así sea, Tsuna es mi hermanito y Clarisse es como mi hija, no soportaría que se llevaran mal-

-Tranquilo señor, le aseguro que todo saldrá bien- Dino volvió a sonreír ahora con más alegría y algo de nostalgia recordando como esa pequeña lo había consolado el día que su padre había partido de este mundo dejándolo prácticamente solo

_No llores. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien._

* * *

_¿Que pasará cuando Tsunayoshi conozca a Clarisse? ¿Se llevarán bien? ¿Se odiaran? ¿Que opinaran Gokudera y Yamamoto de esto? Todo en el siguiente cap. ;) _


	2. Llegada a Japón

**Nota: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo II

¡Qué emoción! Era su primera vez en Japón, ya habían llegado y Dino dijo que quería presentarle a su "hermanito" por lo cual Clarisse se emocionó más todavía, había escuchado mucho hablar del décimo Vongola, pero jamás lo había visto en persona, añadiendo el hecho de que volvería a ver a Reborn después de mucho tiempo.

-Bien pequeña, mañana comienzan las clases tanto las tuyas como las mías- informó Dino en el hotel

-¡Que genial! ¡Estoy ansiosa!- dijo ella con una sonrisa, Romario le devolvió la sonrisa, mas Dino la miró serio

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? Aun puedo traer a tus tutores- dijo el rubio, pero la castaña por más que insistiera no desistiría ¿Por qué? Porque era la primera libertad que le daba el capo

* * *

Más tarde, Dino, Clarisse y Romario iban caminando ya que la pequeña tenía muchos deseos de conocer los parques de Japón que sinceramente le parecieron muy lindos, además estaban llenos de puestos con comida japonesa, en lugar de puestos de palomitas, chucherías y perritos calientes como ella estaba acostumbrada a ver.

-Espéranos un segundo, Clarisse- pidió Dino, quería ir a comprar algo rápidamente y sabía que Romario no lo dejaría ir solo

-De acuerdo- dijo la castaña y ambos adultos se fueron a comprar

Paseando el parque miraba a las personas pasar, casi no había jóvenes, habría de suponer que todos estaban en la escuela, suspiro, como le gustaría estar en la escuela. Caminaba a paso lento observando atentamente a cada persona, hasta que lo vio a él.

Alto, más que Dino y Romario; de cabello, bigote y barba cortos y rubios. Y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color café, no podía ser cierto. Por su parte el señor también se quedó mirándola como si ambos hubieran visto un fantasma. Clarisse fue la primera en reaccionar corriendo lejos de aquel señor y el señor por su parte se alejó siguiendo su camino, pero ahora con un aura de melancolía.

* * *

-¿Dino?- preguntó ella cuando ya habían llegado al hotel

-¿Qué pasa, Clarisse?- preguntó el comiendo el Takoyaki que habían comprado en el parque

-Mi papá… mi papá murió ¿Cierto?- la mirada de Dino se ensombreció ante tal recuerdo

-Si- fue todo lo que el capo pudo responder, no quería derramar lágrimas porque sabía que haría llorar a Clarisse

-Lo sabía- dijo la castaña en un susurro-No podía ser él-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el rubio mirándola con interés

-Nada, no importa-

-Señor, el décimo Vongola ha llegado- irrumpio en la habitación Romario

-Gracias, hazlo pasar- dijo Dino frotándose los ojos para no llorar, de pronto sintió unos pequeños brazos rodearlo en un pequeño abrazo y luego retirarse

-¡Dino-san!- exclamó un castaño con uniforme corriendo hacia el rubio

-¡Tsuna!- dijo Dino abrazando al pequeño, mas este se quedó observando en dirección de la castaña, quien miraba conmovida la escena

-Hola- saludó ella-Mi nombre es Clarisse, soy una amiga de Dino- se presentó-Es un placer conocerlo Vongola Decimo-

-El placer es mio Clarisse-chan- saludó Tsuna con una pequeña reverencia-pero preferiría que me llamaras solo Tsuna-

-De acuerdo Tsuna-kun- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Dino-san, ¿Qué tal si vamos con Clarisse-chan a mi casa? Mi mamá ha preparado una gran cena- dijo Tsuna

-¿De verdad?- el castaño asintió entonces Dino se dirigio a la pequeña-Te encantará, la comida de mamá es deliciosa-

-De acuerdo- dijo ella al ser tironeada por el rubio y el castaño hacia la salida

En el camino Tsuna le iba contando cosas a Clarisse sobre Namimori, en especial sobre como seria la escuela ya que a partir del dia siguiente la castaña se integraría a la clase del moreno, Sawada también le comentó sobre el pupilo de Dino, Hibari-san, que nunca se metiera con él a menos que quisiera "Ser mordida hasta la muerte". Cuando ya llegaron a la casa de Tsunayoshi este abrió la puerta y una mujer de corto cabello oscuro y grandes ojos café los recibió, según parecía ser la madre de Tsuna, tenían un gran parecido.

-Hola- saludo la madre de Tsuna-Yo soy Nana, la madre de Tsuna-kun, es un placer conocer a una amiga de Dino-kun-

-El placer es mío, Nana- dijo la castaña menor con una pequeña reverencia-Yo soy Clarisse-

-Pasen al comedor por favor, estamos celebrando una gran cena- dijo Nana apuntando la puerta del comedor a donde la castaña menor comenzó a acercarse

-¿Y esta celebración a que se debe?- Dino tuvo curiosidad por saber

-Papá ha vuelto- respondió Nana, esto hizo que Dino reaccionara rápidamente, pero no a tiempo

-¡Clarisse! ¡No entres!- gritó Dino, pero fue muy tarde

* * *

**Nota Final: **_Uhh ¿Porque Dino no querrá que Clarisse vea a Iemitsu? ¿Que serán la castaña menor y el rubio mayor? ¿Como reaccionará Tsuna ante esto? Véanlo en el siguiente cap ;)_


	3. El Recuerdo de Iemitsu

**Nota: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo III "El recuerdo de Iemitsu"

Al escuchar la voz de Dino fue como si algo hubiera echo click en la mente del rubio _"¡Clarisse!"_, miro a la chica frente a él, quien tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas que se negaban a salir, de pronto miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

_-¿Qué vas a hacer en un futuro?- preguntó el rubio a la pequeña de cuatro años_

_-¡Hacer feliz a mi papá!- respondió ella con una sonrisa –Como el me hace feliz ahora- dijo y lo abrazó_

_-Tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti- dijo él ojicafé_

_-Yo me aseguraré de mantener ese orgullo- dijo la pequeña de seis años_

_-No tienes que ir si no quieres-dijo mirando como todos los niños subían al bus_

_-Estoy lista, no te preocupes- dijo y ella y le dio una sonrisa para subir al bus-te extrañaré-_

-¿Clarisse?- preguntó el rubio y abrazó a la pequeña frente a él

Tsuna entró al comedor junto a Dino y se encontró con algo inesperado, con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, Clarisse y su padre se abrazaban como si en unos minutos se acabara el mundo, no entendía nada, pero al parecer Dino sí, porque al mirarlo notó que sus ojos también estaban cristalizados.

-Iemitsu- dijo Clarisse separándose del rubio mayor

-Mi pequeña- dijo Iemitsu acariciando la mejilla de la castaña, Tsuna iba a preguntar qué es lo que pasaba, pero un pelinegro se le adelanto

-¿Clarisse?- preguntó el azabache acercándose para verla mejor

-¡Reborn!- gritó la castaña abrazando con fuerza al pelinegro, quien la abrazó devuelta con sus pequeños brazos

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Tsuna al ver a todos allí tan nostálgicos

-Sabía que esto pasaría algún día- dijo Dino con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos

Todos miraron a Tsunayoshi y se dieron cuenta de que el castaño era el único allí que no entendía que ocurría por lo que todos se sentaron para contarle todo a ojicafé, pero antes cierto capo debía una seria explicación.

* * *

-¿Por qué no volviste jamás?- preguntó Clarisse al rubio mayor quien estaba tomando algo de té que Nana había llevado momentos atrás, pero este solo miro a Dino con una mirada reprobatoria

-Dijiste que Clarisse no quería verme más- dirigió sus palabras al capo Cavallone, la castaña lo miro sin creerlo, ¿era una broma cierto? Tsuna estaba en shock

-¿Dino? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Clarisse, sus ojos se habían vuelto a cristalizar

-No era justo para ti- respondió Dino- Iemitsu solo sería un constante recordatorio para ti de ese terrible momento- Tsuna miro sin entender ¿ese momento? ¿Cuál momento? Al ver la mirada confundida de su alumno menor Reborn decidió contar la historia, franco y sin titubeos como era costumbre

-El padre de Clarisse murió cuando ella tenía diez años- habló el azabache

-¡Reborn!- lo regañaron Dino y Tsuna, mas Iemitsu los miró para que guardaran silencio

-Renato, el padre de Clarisse, era mi mejor amigo- dijo el rubio mayor, Tsuna lo miro atentamente nunca había visto a su padre tan nostalgico – lo sorprendente es que éramos idénticos, parecíamos gemelos, también teníamos la misma personalidad, quizás si fuimos separados al nacer- dijo con una pequeña risa

-Sin embargo al ser idénticos todo el mundo tendía a confundirlos, excepto Clarisse, quien tenía claro quién era su padre y quien su padrino- dijo Reborn

-Entonces ese día…-

_Todo el mundo estaba conmocionado, la sala de espera de esa clínica alemana estaba llena de mafiosos aunque quien pasara por ahí diría que estaba llena de ejecutivos, entonces el doctor salió de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos._

_-¿Cómo está él, doctor?- preguntó el rubio_

_-Logramos reanimarlo del paro que acaba de tener, pero su familia debe tomar una decisión, ya están todos al tanto de la gravedad del estado del señor Renato- _

_-¿A qué decisión se refiere?- dijo un bebe azabache_

_-Le volverá a dar un paro, eso es seguro, cuando esto ocurra ¿Lo volvemos a reanimar?- preguntó el médico, de pronto se escucharon un montón de gritos "Claro que si" "¿En qué piensa preguntando eso?" "¿Qué cree usted, viejo inútil?" _

_-Basta- se escuchó una suave y firme voz, todos se callaron a observar a la pequeña de diez años-Mi papá está sufriendo, debemos admitirlo, si no fuera por las maquinas el ya estaría muerto, su corazón ya no funciona y no podemos trasladarlo para que le operen ya que está en un estado de alta gravedad, no es justo para él tener que sufrir tanto, el dio tanto por ustedes ¿Qué no le quieren? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarle en paz? Solo lo quieren aquí para ustedes, egoístas ¿Pensaron en lo que sentirá él? ¿Creen que él quiera seguir sintiendo tanto dolor? No es justo que le hagan sufrir solo por quererlo aquí para ustedes-_

_-Maldita niña ¿Qué odias a tu padre?- se escuchó la voz de uno de los subordinados del rubio _

_-Si lo odiara- le hablo-Pediría al doctor que cada vez que le diera un paro lo reanimara, porque así lo estaríamos trayendo devuelta de la muerte para que se muera otra vez, hay que dejarle en paz- entonces se dirigió al doctor- yo soy la hija y digo que no lo vuelva a reanimar, es mi ultima palabra-_

_Entonces todos guardaron silencio. La pequeña tenía razón, por muy triste que fuera._

_-¡Doctor!- llamaron al médico dentro de la UCI, este entró, unos momentos después Clarisse corrió tras él_

_Entro a la habitación y vio como todos los aparatos que mantenían con vida a su padre estaban apagados, se acercó a la cama y miró el cuerpo de su padre, estaba frío, se subió a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a su querido rubio y dos más, uno en cada mejilla._

_-Sarai sempre coloro che I più amano (1)- habló en su lengua natal-Viaje bueno, papá- _

_Minutos después de la UCI salió una pequeña con la mirada gacha, quien se acercó a un rubio y lo miró con los ojos cristalizados, en ese momento el lugar se tensó, ya todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo, aunque ella lo dijo._

_-Se murió- dijo y abrazó al rubio_

Nadie se había dado cuenta en que momento Tsuna se había puesto de pie ya que ahora estaba junto a Clarisse dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Dino-san con todo respeto, lo que hizo me parece incorrecto ¿Que no tiene corazón?- dijo Tsuna aun abrazando a Clarisse

-Tsunayoshi- susurró la castaña

-Papá no era un constante recordatorio de que Renato-sama se había ido, sino la última cosa que le dejaba en este mundo, son como las fotografías, algo muy preciado y tu se lo arrebataste- explicó el capo Vongola

-Tsuna- susurró Iemitsu ante las palabras de su hijo, Reborn ante esta explicación sonrió, su pupilo estaba madurando

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Dino corriendo de allí, de pronto se escuchó un golpe y un "¡Ay! ¡Duele!" haciendo que todos suspiraran

-Siempre serás un Dame, Dino- susurró Reborn con cansancio

* * *

_(1) Siempre serás a quien más amo_

**Nota Final: **_Dino ha cometido muchos errores ¿Como lo compensará? ¿Que pasará entre Tsuna y Clarisse? Debut de los guardianes Vongola en el siguiente cap. ;) __  
_


End file.
